You can't lie
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: Through a Double-D who grew up in the 1910's Berlin eyes, we follow his journey through life as he looks for his purpose and love. Even though he makes friends, he also has to make tough choices.


I've been reading a lot of romantic fics' on this site since New Year's and I've had the idea to do this story for a long time. Anyway, I think that this story could turn out to be good. I really suck at summaries… I also need to clear my thoughts', school sucks, writers block on EENE feat Digimon, the usual stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – You can't lie with Schlagsahne all over your face**

I own some of the characters that are named in this story with the exception of characters featured or related to Ed, Edd n' Eddy, people who changed history or have their own page/which name is featured on a page on Wikipedia. Now, on with the show!

* * *

_The rain was running down the window of the small café. The sky was colored grey, close to black. There were very few people out on the street, all of them equipped with an umbrella each. The by passers barely noticed the little café that was squeezed in between the two houses. A dog was barking at its owner who was walking it on the other side of the road. A child was running down the street, jumping in puddles, followed by her friend. A man was gently kissing a woman underneath an umbrella, leaning at a lightpost. This scene was being watched by the only customer in this small café. He was sitting at the table closest to the window, tapping a pen against a notepad and with a cup of coffee in front of him which he had almost finished. He sighed and drank the last of the coffee, putting the notepad in his inner coatpocket. _

_"Auf Widersehen, Charlie." The man said to another man in the back of the café. The man named Charlie came out from a door in the back. He was a short, balding, overweight man in the mid-50s and was wearing an apron over his big belly._

_"Going already?" Charlie dried his hands with a towel, looking at the young man in the door._

_"Yeah, got to go home sometime." The man shrugged. Charlie laughed._

_"That's true. Almost wish I could sleep here." The man made a confused face. "Eva gave birth last Friday so she und her kids are staying with us." The man laughed again._

_"I almost forgot, you're an Opa nowadays!" Charlie sighed. "How old are they?"_

_"Well, Frank's sieben Jahre alt und is currently in the denial state." The man looked confused again. "I find him in the kitchen with Schlagsahne all over his face. I ask him: 'Did you take a piece of the Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte your Oma made?' 'Nein.' 'Are you hungry?' 'Nein.' 'Do you want some Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?' 'Nein.' 'Do you wanna play?' 'Nein.' 'What do you want to do?' 'Nein.'" The man laughed._

_"Just like his Opa. Then there's Sally. She's…"_

_"Vier Jahre alt. She's started to dress up in her Oma's dresses. When I got home yesterday, I heard Eva und Alice ranting at Sally for spilling milk on Alice's weddingdress. I try to defend Sally, but then they turn their rants to me." Charlie sighed. "It takes a ruined weddingdress to hear the truth in our household... Last, but not least, there's Theodore. He's zwei Jahre alt und wants to work in my café. We know that since he's always gone when they say: 'Theo, it's time to visit Opa Charlie!' Then of course, after twenty minutes of searching, they get a phone call from here telling them that Theo is already outside of Opas café, dragging in customers for me." The man laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Time to leave?"_

_"Ja, es ist sieben und I got to get going. I promised I'd meet Kevin before I help Oma move." The man put a hand on the doorknob but was stopped by the owner's voice._

_"I've seen the way he looks at you, you should be careful." The man sighed._

_"I know Charlie. I know. I'll see you tomorrow" The man pulled the door open and stepped outside. He looked at the couple who were now in a full-blown make-out session. He sighed. He straightened his shirt collar and put a fedora on his head. Even though there was already something on his head, he didn't consider it as a hat, it was a part of him. He started to walk down the street. He buttoned his coat and sighed once again. He was dreading for what was about to happen._

_

* * *

_

Have you ever thought about first impressions? You only get one (hence the name), which makes it hard for ones name to become a part of another man's memory if you don't make an impressive one. I've never been really social; I have been alone for most of my life. My father was a big shot news reporter at a big local magazine, so he wasn't around much, he traveled a lot, so I was often all alone at our big mansion. My mother was thrown in jail, she was demonstrating for women's rights when I was ten. She died a year later of tuberculosis, it was a hard time for me; my dad had gotten remarried to his childhood friend who had two daughters.

One of which I got really fond of and one who hated my guts. Through my "stepsister", I learned to know a lot of people. By the time I was fifteen, I had learned to know more people in a year than I had my entire life! When I was seventeen, Nazz proclaimed her love for me and I accepted it, since I had some feelings for her too. Our relationship developed and overtime we started to explore the other genders anatomy. To put it more clearly, we had sexual intercourse.

For us, it was totally acceptable for us to be together since we weren't real siblings. Our relationship was kept a secret, since our parents wasn't going to like the idea of their children getting together. What I didn't know was that my other stepsister, who I thought hated me, harbored some feelings for me too. She was a little jealous of us so she sprung to action. Pardon my language but that bitch ratted us out.

Of course our parents didn't like this, they kicked us out. Luckily, Charlie, the owner of a local café, let us sleep at his café until we found a place. Another strike of luck was when I got a job as a journalist. At the same newspaper as my dad. This don't bother though, Nazz and I lived in a small apartment, not far away from Charlie's which we visited every day. We paid the rent, we afforded to eat and we had a great contact net. We went out dancing, we lived our lives', it was Berlin in the 1910's!

I thought that I better tell you my background before I continue my story. My story started that day when Charlie told me about his grandchildren. I was on my way to my grandmother's place; she's being moved to a retirement home. Before I helped her move, I promised to stop by a friend's place to help him carry his girlfriend's things into his apartment. Kevin was Nazz's best friend, except me. They had known each other since birth. Their parents wanted them to marry each other, but they didn't really find themselves attracted to each other. They remained best friends though and he was that day moving in with his then current girlfriend.

After a short walk from Charlie's, I was still thinking about what Charlie had said. I didn't quite understand what he had meant. I didn't understand it more when I had knocked on his door three times and after about thirty seconds, the door was opened in my face. _In_ my face. Out came his by that time ex-girlfriend, Sarah, running with tears in her eyes. She didn't seem to see me or anything else since she tripped on the last couple of steps down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I ran down to help her, but she slapped my arm away.

"This is all your fault! You're the reason why!" She said with her voice cracking. She started to run before she had even regained her balance and tripped again. She tried once again and this time she ran down the entire street, still crying until she rounded the corner and her sobs faded away. I watched the corner for a while until I pulled myself together and walked up the stairs again. I walked through Kevin's open door, closed it after me, slipped out of my shoes and saw that he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Eddward… Hallo…" His face was blank, you couldn't tell if he had been crying or not. "Have a seat." He made a gesture against a chair opposite of him. I nodded and sat down where he had asked me to sit. I had been in his kitchen before but in that moment, there was something in the air, a tension of sorts. I couldn't really put my finger on it but I was pulled out of my thoughts' when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I broke up with her." He ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them, but failed, he didn't seem to have much saliva left.

"I figured that out from her broken down state." Kevin snickered.

"She didn't really take it well." I think I raised an eyebrow.

"No joking?" Kevin laughed shortly.

"Nope, she kept screaming that we belonged together and that we could work on it. But we can't. We just can't…" Kevin groaned and rolled his head backwards. "After I convinced her that we weren't meant to be, she threw my wardrobe out of the window."

"I think you did the right thing." I smiled at him and patted his arm. "So, I guess you don't need unpacking help?"

"No, not really since there is nothing to unpack." I nodded and stood up to leave but then I heard his voice again.

"Wait." I, of course, turned around. "There is a reason why I broke up with Sarah." I looked at him with a confused face.

"There is always a reason for every action we do, what is it?" Kevin sighed and studied his feet.

"I-"He sighed. "I've had these feelings for a long time, but I've always tried to push them away. But in the last few weeks, I realized that you can't fight true feelings, feelings that you are supposed to feel." I still looked at him confused.

"What I can understand is that you like someone else?" Kevin still studied his feet as his cheeks turned red.

"Partly, yes." He sighed. "But there was another reason why I broke up with Sarah." He took a deep breath, it looked like he was collecting courage to chare his deepest secret with me. "The reason is that I am not really attracted to girls…" He looked at everything in the kitchen except me

"You are homosexual…" I looked at him with a straight face. "This explains a lot of things…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I looked at him a little enraged. "You don't have to apologize for your feelings; it's something that comes naturally. Even if people might not like your sexuality, it's a natural thing that you do not have to apologize for." I glared at him and he finally looked up.

"I know, I say that to myself too. So does Nazz…"

"Nazz knows?" I looked at him a little shocked that he didn't tell me too.

"Yes, I told her that I didn't feel something when I saw Sarah. She have been really supportive of me and helped me through this." His eyes began to water. "Don't know what I would without her…"

"Hey." I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He winced. "She wasn't here, she _is _here. Guess what, I'm here too." Kevin looked up at me and gave me a faint smile.

"Thanks Eddward, I needed that." He squeezed my hand and then looked down again.

"Anytime Kevin." I put my hands in my pockets and turned in the door. "I bid you adieu and I- It was partly the reason."

"What?!" His head shot up, he looked nervous.

"It was partly the reason that you broke up with her." He shook his head.

"Not following-"

"You said that your hidden sexuality was partly the reason that you broke up with Sarah. There was another reason- You harbor feelings for someone!" Kevin looked pale at that moment.

"Eddward, leave it alone." I was too curious, I couldn't help it. Who knew how different my life would've been if I hadn't asked the question. Now when I think about it, my entire future was born when I asked him the question.

"If there is anybody you can trust, it's me, can't you?" He sighed in defeat. I don't know if he was tired of keeping his feelings to himself, if I put too much pressure on him, I will never know since I never got the chance to ask him after he answered my question.

"I can. I'm sorry, you're right, I can." He buried his face in his hands. "I can do this. Sit down please." I did so. "The person I like is…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "You. I love you Eddward."

* * *

**Words!**

_Auf Widersehen - Good bye_

_Opa - Grandpa'_

_Sieben - Seven_

_Jahre alt - Years old_

_Schlagsahne - Whipped cream_

_Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte - Black Forest cake_

_Oma - Grandma'_

_Nein - No_

_Vier - Four_

_Zwei - Two_

_Ja - Yes_

A short chapter, I know, but I am tired, hungry and I apologize for… Nothing. Yet. I think that if you actually decided that this chapter was interesting enough to read, I think that you can review it. Just do so please, reviews, good and bad makes Mr. Flywheel happy. But mostly good reviews will make Mr. Flywheel happy.


End file.
